I Found The Seed of Our Salvation
by Constructyourdreams
Summary: Roy, is part of the underground. Follow him through his difficult life as he desperately tries to bring justice to Haven City by removing Praxis from his throne. Whether it be battling Metal Heads outside the City. or becoming involved in complicated situations within the cities walls. Roy and his companions work together to bring order, and peace, to a war torn world.
1. The First Chapter

This is not the original first chapter. About 4 months ago I had wrote and posted the original. I feel this revised version will be **much** more appealing to readers. I added quite a bit of detail to the chapter, and proof read it. I intend to do the same with upcoming chapters as well. Please feel free to review it. I would absolutely love to hear some feedback! I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

**Don't mess with the underground**

Clang! Oh yes… the sweet smell of fresh air. I think to myself as I push the metal sewer cap back into place. Crawling through the sewers would not be my mission of choice, but it was assigned to me. I notice a few people that saw my odd entry giving me looks of disgust as they try to distance themselves. It's been a long time sense I've been on this side of the city. Ever sense Praxis quarantined my sector, sector 5. I haven't had the chance to leave the slums. By now I've made my way down streets full of people, advertisements, and small shops. I'm not used to this environment. Usually there is dirt on the ground and tents up everywhere in random locations. Here there are huge stone walls surrounding me. No tents are to be seen here. I need to find somewhere discreet so I can try and get in contact with Dexter. Somewhere inside, I don't think there is any way I will be able to activate and use this device without catching the attention of the Krimson Guard. This place looks the same around every turn, a huge wall on my left with stores and apartments and a huge wall on my right with the same. And of course Krimson Guard patrols around every corner. Hmm, this hub should suffice for now. I make my way to the entrance of the bar. Pull the door open and shut it gently behind me. The bar has a satisfying feel to it. The walls are wooden inside and stuffed Metal Head trophies hang from the walls. There are a few people sipping ale together at a round table. They all look like close friends. I turn my attention to the bar. There are two people there, one male and one female. I take a seat at the bar.

"Is there anything I can get for you sir?" the bartender asks me.

"Yea, just get me a small glass of blue eco please," I tell him as I fiddle with the communication device in my jacket pocket.

"Here you are sir," the bartender says, sliding a glass full of Blue Eco in front of me. "I can't help but ask, that is an odd tattoo on your hand. What is it for?" Ah, that question comes up a lot with people that don't know me. The tattoo I have on my right hand is the symbol of the underground. Every member has it tattooed in the same spot when they join our ranks. I need some time to think about how I should respond… I take a sip of the Eco. The taste is strong, but pleasant, and I swallow. I can already feel much of the strength I lost climbing around in the sewers returning to me.

"The tattoo is an old precursor symbol for light." I tell him. Which really isn't a lie; it **is** the precursor symbol for light. But if he knew the truth behind it, he would turn me to the guard.

"Oh how interesting… I haven't seen you around here are you from one of the other sectors?" This guy needs to mind his own business. Do I really stick out that much?

"Yea, I just moved here a few days ago." I told him. "My family… we are going through a rough patch you know? We had to move here from sector 3 to be able to pay for everything." I thought of the quickest excuse I could, although my outfit probably did not play the part. People from sector 3 were wealthier then people in sector 4. In turn, people from sector 1 were the wealthiest people in the city. I could not imagine what it would be like in sector 1. All I know is that the most influential people live there. For example, the Barons advisers and his generals, along with the captain of the guard and many more people that the baron showers with money and gifts. Sector 1 pretty much consists of our cities government officials, their families, and friends. They are all corrupt. Seeing as they are at the far west side of the city, that puts them furthest away from the Metal Head nest to the east of the city. They don't understand how big of a threat the Metal Heads actually pose.

"Oh, I see," the bar tender responded. "Well I welcome you to sector 4, feel free to stop bye here whenever you need food or drink." He said with a smile.

"I will keep you in mind," I told him. He turned his attention to the blonde sitting several seats down the bar to my left. I leaned back in the bar stool to stretch my arms before taking another sip of the Eco, which was always exhilarating. For a few seconds I took in the warm feeling, starting in my stomach and reaching out to the tips of my fingers and toes before fading away. I heard the chime of the bell above the door ring and two raggedy looking men walk inside. They both had a bigger build then me. The bartender started walking their way. I took a quick glance around, everyone seemed preoccupied. I pull out the device previously concealed in my jacket pocket and place it on the table. It was rather small. Not more than three inches in diameter. maki after double checking no one was paying attention, I pressed down on the small red button.

"Dexter, its Roy, I made it to sector 4," I speak aloud. I wait a few seconds. Then Dexter's face emerges as a small hologram above the device. Shoulders back and looking confident as always.

"Nice work Roy, I knew I could count on you. Have you seen anything that could help me identify your location?"

"I'm in a pub, it's called the drunken Mare," I speak as softly as I can. And take another sip of the Blue Eco. Warmth floods my heart and beats slowly through my veins. Dexter's eyes are looking down. Likely at the blueprints he has back at our HQ. After a brief period of silence, he spoke again.

"There are so many small outlets in sector 4, I don't think I can find out where you are by the name of a pub. It would be easier if you could find the statue of Praxis of another monument there." He said looking back at me. before I could respond, there was a disturbance in the atmosphere behind me.

"I've had enough of your threats and violence in my bar. I don't owe you any money!" I turned my head to observe.

"Roy, whats going on?" I hear Dexter's voice from the device. The two men were still near the entrance, towering over the owner and with gruesome looks on their faces.

"Let's not make this any harder than it has to be, you owe us, don't make things difficult for yourself eh?" One of the shady men says, while grinning at his partner.

"It's very simple, you pay us, and we leave," the other thug grumbled in a lower tone as to attract less attention.

"Hello? Roy? Are you still there?" Dexter voiced his confusion over the device again. The male sitting not too far from me gave me a glare. I released the red button and slipped the devise back into my pocket.

"Get out **now,** before I call the Guard!" The owner almost seemed like he was on his tippy toes trying to look intimidating as possible.

It was at that moment, that I realize, unfortunately, I was at the wrong place… at the wrong time.

"Guards!" someone near one of the windows shouted out towards the street. Everything had escalated too quickly. I had not enough time to think about what to do next.

"YOU FOOL!" one of the thugs yelled at the man who had shouted.

Just then, four Members of the Krimson Guard barge through the front door, a regular platoon size. The two thugs waste no time with petty pleasantries any longer. One of them grabs a chair from the nearest table and lobs it into the platoon of Guards. Without hesitation, they both pull out weapons and start firing on the guards. Before I know it, I'm in the middle of a firefight. People are screaming, and shots are being fired in all directions. Bullets shattering glass and tables being overturned for cover. I swing my body over the bar and crouch down on the other side. The male and female sitting at the bar follow my lead. I peak my head out just enough to swipe my glass of Eco from the counter. I begin to imbibe it at a pace I had previously thought impossible. The last drop hits my tongue. More shots are fired and I can hear all the people in the bar screaming and stumbling for cover. Instincts kick in. I leap over the bar with swift motion, one hand in the air, and the other on the surface of the bar. Mid-way through my jump, time begins to slow, my vision starts to narrow. I plant my feet and hands on the other side of the bar now. The blasts of their weapons seem to deafen and my heart feels like its pumping fire in my veins. I can see individual bullets flying through the air, almost as if they were moving in slow motion. _Reach out to one of the dining tables. pull the table in close as if it were a shield._ _Take a moment to observe the situation. _The Blue Eco running through my veins gives me a lot of extra time to think. _Two of the guards are taking cover behind a table similar to mine, one has obvious wounds. The other, he must be dead._ I turn my gaze to the opposing side of the room. _Innocent people lie on the ground in pools of blood. Overturned furniture providing cover for the second party of enemies. Reach down, grab the legs of the table in each hand, stand, and run. _A few feet from the thugs, I jump and-_a sharp pain in my thigh hinders my train of thought- _and collide with one of the thugs with full force. The Eco numbs the pain in my leg as I tumble to the ground with the thug. I spend absolutely no time disoriented from the impact with the thug. _Lift myself to my hands and knees, climb onto the dazed thug._ _My dominate hand reels back and balls into a fist. _In this split second I feel heat shoot into my shoulder,_ follow through with the punch, _time becomes incredibly slow at this point. The heat moves into my biceps, theninto my forearm, slipping into my hand, and finally _collision. The thugs jaw becomes unhinged. _It feels as if someone sucked all the energy out of me, and I am **catapulted **back into reality. The deafened blasts and screams from people in the bar seem blaringly loud compared to when I was in the Eco fueled slow motion trance that I had felt a second before. Most of the energy I gained from the Eco was lost in that punch. I pull my weakening, injured body behind another overturned table. I was undoubtedly shot by one of the Guards in the back of my leg. The reality of the situation was overwhelming me. The Eco I drank had mostly ran its course, and I began to feel the agonizing pain in my left leg were the bullet entered. My vision seems clearer, but my senses are dull. My body is numb. I turn my gaze towards the second thug. Distracted by me, a bullet enters his skull and he falls to the ground. A pool of blood starts to appear around him, just as a pool of blood is appearing beneath me… The effects of the Eco have now completely worn off. _There is still two guards left. I am injured, and unarmed._ Or am I unarmed? _A pistol, on the floor, pick it up, open the chamber, __**one bullet, **__close the chamber, pull back the hammer._

"I want everyone's hands in the air right now!" one of the Guard members booming voice shutters throughout the room. Everyone that's still alive stands up and puts their hands in the air. Unfortunately the two people at the bar, the male, and the female, are the only people alive. They had been hiding behind the bar the whole time. Figures, the Krimson Guard would not be able to protect innocents. "I want to see your hands hero," I hear the footsteps of the guard nearing the table I am laying behind. _Close my eyes, feel my heartbeat, open my eyes, aim, pull the trigger. _Blood paints the wall behind the guard that had been approaching. A solid hole in his head does the trick. His lifeless body falls to the ground. The arm I had punched the thug with feels extremely sore like I had just finished the work out of my life. My bleeding leg is stiff and I feel uneasy. The gun falls from my hand to the floor. I'm fading in and out of consciousness. _I've lost too much blood. _More Krimson Guard enter the pub. _I'm done fore. _**And I black out… **


	2. The Second Chapter

**CHAPTER 2**

"**What am I?"**

My head hurts so bad, and I'm so stiff. I rub my eyes and try to get a grasp on my surroundings. Behind me, there is a stone wall. The ground is stone. The ceiling is stone. There are metal bars to my right, left, and in front of me. I'm in prison. Where is my jacket? Wait… I don't even have my OWN clothes on anymore. They took the comm device! God damn it. How are you supposed to get out of this one Roy?

"This is the seventh test subject Kael, you said this one would be different!" Kael? Kael is the commander of the Krimson Guard. I take a few steps to the entrance of me cell.

"Barren, I merely need the right person for the procedure, if you could give me just a little more time and a few more people." I hear a second man speak. It must be kael. He is with the barren. _Praxis is here_. I hear footsteps. They are coming this way.

"I'm done with these petty experiments Keal, they cost me way too much Dark Eco, and the results have only killed the subject for the past 7 trials! We are done with this, you hear me? Throw that thing in a cell until we are sure it's dead." The booming voice of Praxis echoes within the walls.

"of course sir, right away… sir" The way Kael responds to Praxis is enlightening. They don't sound like they get along. I can see them now. they are about 20 feet away walking down the hallway. Praxis is much bigger then Kael, and Kael is carrying something big, a person.

"Well, Well, Well, the rat from the Underground has woke up Kael," Praxis looks me in the eyes. There is something very intimidating about him. He is so big and strong it looks inhuman. Keal opens the cell next to mine and throws the man on the floor of the cell. He doesn't look much older than me about 19 or 20; he looks average size with jet black hair. He is very pale though, if his life is not already come to an end. It looks like it will very soon. The man lays there motionless. Kael pulls out his revolver and points it at me.

"Should I fix that problem Barren?" Kael asks. Right now I'm a sitting duck…

"No, don't waste your ammo on this filth, he will die eventually, just like the rest of his friends."

"As you wish," Kael and Praxis then take their leave quickly out the security door to our left. Four, Nine, Eight, Three… that is the code to the door. Not that it will help me as long as I stay stuck in this cell. Four, Nine, Eight, Three. I keep repeating the numbers in my head until I have them undoubtedly memorized. Now what can I do? Try to eat my way through these metal bars. Time passes, an hour, two hours, four hours. I sit in the corner of my cell.

"I'm hungry," I say out loud. My voice echoes. I look over at the man lying in the cell next to me. He looks like he is sleeping. All the color has returned to his face. He looks okay but he isn't moving. I pick up a small pebble in my cell and throw it at him. But the man does not move an inch. I start to lose track of time. What must Dexter think happened to me? I failed him… I failed all of the Underground. Our very purpose is to stop the barren, to kill the barren, dethrone him at least. But here I am, sitting in his cell, starving to death in his prison… then something happens that startles me. The man in the cell next to me is gagging, almost like he is in pain. Then he kneels down and clasps his hands around his throat. What the hell did they do to him? Then I see. Slowly a dark purple liquid streams from his mouth into a puddle on the floor, where is quickly vaporizes into a hovering purple gas cloud around him. That small amount of Dark Eco on the floor is enough to kill a man. How much Eco did they put into him? Just as that thought runs through my mind the man hurls, and it is all Dark Eco. The man hurls up at least a half-gallon of Dark Eco, and then falls back on his hands and knees gasping for air. I've never seen this much Dark Eco in one place. I never knew that Dark Eco was a gas at room temperature. The Eco is vaporizing nearly as quickly as it came out of the man. The dark purple gas cloud was getting big and I start to notice that when I breathe there is a shooting pain in my throat. I start to hold my breath. I don't want to die like this. This can't be the end. Sure enough, it wasn't. it was hard to see now, through all of the Dark Eco gas in the air. But I could make out something. The man looked like he stood up… or maybe he's… floating? Just then as if someone had flipped a switch, all the Dark Eco gas started to concentrate close to the hovering man. I let myself take another breath. The man opened his eyes and they were black as night. This man did not look the same anymore. his muscles tightened and all the Dark Eco that he just puked out shot back into his body through his eyes, his mouth, and his nose. The man fell to the ground, his deep breathing was contorted and his hands were equipped with long sharp claws, his skin was very pale, and it had a dark purple tint in it. He looked me right in the eyes and took a few steps towards me. With each step another miniature bolt of purple lightning would reach out from his gruesome body to anything that would conduct its electricity. When he got close, one of the bolts snapped out at me and stung my right arm. The pain was excruciating, I fell to my knees, and it felt as if my arm was on fire, then after a few seconds of agonizing pain. The pain subsides and I feel a sensation that is really pleasuring, followed by my arm losing feeling. I crawled my way over to the opposing wall holding my right arm close to my chest and balled into a fist. Just then the man gave out a terrible scream, and reached with his hand into my cell. Little bolts of electricity try to find their way to me from the tips of his claws. Then he fell to his knees, and I could see his claws reseeding. His skin was morphing back into its normal colors, and I instantly regained feeling in my arm. The man kneeled with his face down, and his arms on either side of him with his palms facing up.

"Hey, can you hear me?" I spoke softly in his direction.

"What am I?" his voice was calm. He looked up at me, and for the first time I saw his real eyes. They were green, he looked well, and healthy.

"Praxis, put a lot of Dark Eco into you my friend." I spoke to him.

"I know. If I make it out of here alive, I will dedicate my life to killing him." When he spoke his last two words, I did not hear the voice of a man, I heard the voice of a monster, and when his voice changed, his pupils expanded to fill most of his eyes with darkness. Yet he did not look angry, he remained calm. "My name is Kesh," he spoke to me. finally getting off his knees and placing his hands around two of the metal bars imprisoning him.

"It is good to have some company finally, my name is Roy, you have been passed out for many hours."

"Have I? well… I am just glad I'm not dead I suppose. You know why I am here. But you, why are you here Roy?"

"I'm from the Underground; I had a mission… a very important one. But I've failed."

"Ahh, you are one of the Freedom Fighters. We don't have any of you Underground people in my sector. I am from Sector 2." There was a long silence after he spoke. "Your leg, you are injured, and your arm? Why are you holding it so?"

"My leg was shot in the firefight before I was thrown into this cell, and my arm, it was harmed by you when you were… in your different form." I spoke to Kesh. This is not good. I hate this place and I am undoubtedly going to die here soon if I cannot escape.

"Oh, I see. I am very dangerous to myself and others around me. I am sorry for hurting you." Kesh said to me. He walked over to the entrance of his cell. "I think I can get through these bars Roy."

"Wait, are you-" and before I could finish my question, it was answered. Yes, in fact, he was going to transform into a demon in front of me. Again. He gripped two bars with his hands and pulled them away from each other, bending them apart in an attempted to free up enough space to squeeze through. As he did this, all of the terrifying features he had returned. Long claws, pitch black eyes, and vicious electrified bolts shot out at all metal objects near him. The bar was bending slowly. I was not sure if he had the strength to do it. But then the number of lightning bolts protruding from him tripled and he let out a monstrous grunt, and the two bars were as far away from each other as the width of his arm span. Then he stumbled forward through the gap he made, while the features of his alternate being start to fade back into humanity.

"I am impressed, can you get me out too Kesh?" I looked at him. This time he looked a little pale in the face.

"Yes, I think I can, but where will we go? We will still be trapped in this room if we can't open this door." The color in Kesh's face was returning slightly.

"When you were passed out Praxis and Kael passed through, they used the door." I told him. "the combination is Four Nine Eight Three." Kesh looked at the steel door with the combination lock.

"Alright, I'm going to get you out, stand back." I took a few steps backward so my back was against the wall. This time he tried a different method. He wound up for a punch, and right before his fist made contact with the bar his whole body changed in a matter of seconds. He punched the bar straight in half. Before his power could reseed he grapped the upper and lower halves and bent them towards him, leaving just enough room for me to slip out of the cell. As his body returned to its normal state, he fell to the ground. I quickly made my way to the other side of the cell and slipped through the opening. I bent down and grabbed his arm, and pulled it over my shoulders as if to support him.

"Are you okay Kesh?" I asked him.

"Yea I'm okay, I just feel a little uneasy, I think it will wear off." He told me as I helped him make his way over to the door.

"I don't know what will be on the other side of this door Kesh, but my mission was to get a comm device to the Underground leader in this Sector. I need to find were they put all my things and I need to get that comm device back." I tell Kesh all these things before putting the code into the keypad.

"I will help you Roy, if the underground are combating the Barren, I want to join you." At his words, I was slightly surprised.

"What about your family and friends Kesh?"

"my mother and father both died very young, I live with my cousin Florence, but it doesn't matter, it would be too dangerous trying to get from Sector 4 back to sector 2. Let my join you."

"Alright Kesh, if you want to be part of the Underground you have to get my comm device to Oliver in the waterfront," just then the door shot open. We moved forward through the door cautiously. I was in the lead. They must keep prisoners gear somewhere close to the prison. So we made our way through the prison maze. There were a few Guards around, but nothing I couldn't handle, especially with the element of surprise in my favor, stealth missions were my specialty. Things got a lot easier after we found some weapons on the Guards. After a few short minutes of searching the prison halls, I found the room labeled Prisoner Belongings.

"Alright, the Comm device should be in this room," I told Kesh. "but I don't think it will be easy to get, it looks like there is a lot of Guards in there,"

"Yea, your right… see that door on the other side? I'm going to go over there and we will come in from both sides at the same time. Let's see how many we can kill." As he said this he ran off around the corner. The door isn't far away, he should be able to find it… and there he is. Alright. I held my fingers up for him. Three fingers, two fingers, one finger. Then I pushed through the door and started firing. It was two against at least ten guards and we knocked off about Five or Six in the first few seconds, but it wasn't long before all the guards lay face down in blood. They had nothing to hide behind. Quickly I ran inside and looked through each chest one by one, trying to find the one assigned to me. Ah, here it is. Here is my jacket. Yes! The comm device is still in the jacket pocket! Quickly I threw my jacket and leather pants back on.  
"Someone is sure to have heard that firefight Roy." Kesh told me.

"I know, let's move," and we were off again. I know that each sector's prison is in a tower. So all we have to do is find stairs and keep going down. Luckily I found the stairs just before the alarm started to sound. This was not good, we need to leave quick before someone can stop us. Kesh and I ran down the stairs. We passed 3 floors, 4 floors, 5 floors, and on the sixth floor down the stairs stopped. I grabbed the exit door and tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge.

"The alarm has all the doors locked Kesh, I don't know how we can get through this door." It was not long before I had my answer. Kesh was looking mean and purple again and yet another time his power amazed me. Kesh wound back with one of his claw-like hands and wipped it forward as if he was throwing a brick as hard as he could. What I saw leave his hand looked like pure Dark Eco energy, two balls spinning around each other with one bolt of electricity holding them together. When this collided with the door, it did more than just open it. It nearly whipped its existence from the Planet. Kesh faded back into his normal person again.

"Kesh, it's good to be on your side," I told him as I walked through the gaping hole in the wall.

"HEY! ESCAPED PRISONERS!" I heard someone shouting. I was in a hallway now. Behind me was the hole in the wall that Kesh made. To my right, was the exit. To my left, a Guard was pointing and shouting at me.

"C'mon Kesh!" I screamed at him as bullets started to pass by my head. I ran for the exit, the wound in my leg was bleeding again, I still need to remove the bullet. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did but I can feel it draining my energy. Kesh was in the lead now, and when he got to the Swinging glass door, he didn't open it. He dived through it, shattering it to pieces. I was only a few milliseconds behind him and we were free. But the guards were hot on our tail. Kesh ran up to a passing hovercraft and punched the man driving it in the face, which surprisingly instantly knocked him out.

"Roy, get in. you can't go on foot anymore, you are losing too much blood." He was right, I need to get some medical attention before this wound is permanent. As Kesh said this he switched the driving controls so the passenger was the driver and I fell into the driver's seat. Kesh slammed on the gas and we were off. If any guards were after us, they were too slow because the sounds of gunfire and alarms faded quickly. Kesh flew as if he was just a normal civilian now, blending in with all the other people driving around.

"I'm going to contact HQ and tell them what happened." I told Kesh. He nodded. I pulled the Comm Device out of my pocket and put it down on the dash board. I pushed the red button in. "Dexter, Its Roy, come in Dexter." I waited for a response.

"Roy! What the hell happened to you!" Alice's head appeared in a hologram above the device. Alice was part of the Underground too. She was like me, someone who did the fieldwork for people like Dexter, or Oliver.

"I got thrown in prison, but Kesh helped me break out," I said nodding to Kesh beside me. The hologram of us would show his presence how that I addressed him.

"You got thrown into prison! Oh my god, you're okay!? I thought you were dead. Dexter stop sending Roy on missions were I might never see him again!" Alice screamed in a different direction. Just then Cairn, and Dexter's faces appeared to the left of Alice's.

"I see we have the whole crew back at HQ today," I noticed allowed. That isn't a good sign. That means that we don't have as many people out in the field. Cairn is our go to guy. Hes massive and the best in battle I've ever seen. He's the one that makes a difference on the front lines. But he is back at HQ today. Even Alice isn't in her garage making weapons and fixing vehicles.

"Roy," I hear Dexter's voice ring as the hologram zooms in on only him now. "The more time we waste the worse things get, the Krimson Guard are on to us, they cut off our supply to weapons and ammo and they are constantly patrolling the slums. It's hard to even lift a finger around here without being killed. We lost four men in the past week and… we have run out of options. We can only hide unto you get in contact with Oliver, Roy."

"Dexter, I'll find Oliver, I promise. I have someone on my side now. His name is Kesh." I gave the Comm Device I moment to expand its view once again to show Kesh's face.

"I am Kesh, I wish to join your ranks," Kesh spoke out loud.

"Kesh, hmm. I look forward to meeting you." Dexter's gaze turned back to me. "Have you time to figure out your location now?" Dexter asked me.

"Yes, we have time. We are by two large towers, and there is a big plaza to our right." I told him, taking in my surroundings.

"I know where you are Roy! I used to play in that plaza when I was a child!" the hologram now shows Alice's face. Alice grew up in Sector 4. "The waterfront is straight ahead, once you reach the end of the plaza there will be an opening to an area that is all build over water on docks. That's the waterfront," she told me as a smirk crossed her face. Then suddenly it erased and a look of desperation replaced it. "Roy are you hurt?"

"I was shot; I don't even know how long it's been. I still need to remove the bullet, without Kesh, I would not have been able to get this far." I said to her.

"Oh thank you Kesh, without you we would have lost a good friend to us. Get to Oliver! She will be able to help you Roy, please be okay." Alice looked at Kesh as she addressed him and she looked at me when she addressed me.

"I'll be okay Alice, Next time you see me I'll be with Oliver. Goodbye." I pulled my finger off the red button and Alice's face disappeared.

"Alice Fancy's you Roy, She looks like a very nice girl," Kesh looked at me as he spoke.

"Yea, it's good to have her with me. I've known her for several years, we were friends before the Underground." I told Kesh.

"This must be it Roy," I sat up and took a look around. We were entering an odd part of the city. It was all over water, and all the buildings and pathways were floating on docks.

"Oliver most likely would not set up her operation at the entrance, let's move farther in." and we did. I see no signs of Oliver or her crew here. Then it was made obvious, one of the houses had a marking on the door, the same marking that is tattooed on my hand.

"That house, right there, I think that's their hideout." I told Kesh. He pulled up next to the house and turned the hovercraft off. "Help me out Kesh," I asked for his aid and he gave it, supporting me just as I supported him in the prison. We made our way to the front door. "let me handle this," I said, and I knocked on the door.

"State your name," I heard a voice come from the other side.

"Roy Obonni," I said loud and clear. "I carry important information from Dexter, I'm here to speak with Oliver." At that, the door swung open and a brunette Girl waved us inside.

"You are injured badly Roy, first we will tend to your wounds," the girl said to me. "Put him down on that bed will you?" she motioned to a bed on the wall to the right. Kesh put me down in it. It was so unbelievably nice to lie in a bed again. It's been a long time sense I've been somewhere comfortable. The girl had left and she was just returning now, with a few things in her hand. "I am Oliver," she spoke to me. This was surprising; I did not expect the leader of our operations here in sector 4 to be so young. She couldn't be more than 18 years old. Although she was young, she had a mature look to her. Her hair was cut just above her shoulders. She was short. But she looked very healthy.

"It is good to finally find you," I told her. My tone of voice was almost desperate. I had been through so much to get to this girl. Her brown eyes showed many emotions, first was pity. Pity for all the pain I had went through to get to her. Then happiness, for I had actually succeeded. Her face relaxed then as she began to focus on my wound.

"Hold still please, this will sting a little." Then she began to operate on my wound, it did not take her long. A few times I made her stop from the pain. But she managed to remove the bullet.

"Feel better now?" she said as she put the tools down in the sink behind her desk.

"Yes, thank you Oliver. I have something very important for you." I reached into my jacket and pulled out the Comm Device. "It is a communication device, the other one is at sector 5's Head Quarters."

"Ahhh, of course, I should have thought of this myself. Dexter never fails me. This will make things much easier. We will be able to work as a team instead of two individual parties." She took the device from my hand. "Let us waste no time," she said as she put the device down on the table and pushed the red button in. "Sector 5 Underground, Come in, this is Oliver." We all waited for a moment.

"Oliver, it is good to finally see you again," Dexter's voice came from the Device just as his image appeared above it.


	3. The Third Chapter

**CHAPTER 3**

**A Vivid Vision**

Everywhere I look around me I am shocked. I cannot believe my eyes. The walls of the cave around me are covered in eggs suckling Dark Eco from underground Currents. The cave is desolate aside from the eggs. Purple smoke fogs my vision as I walk farther into the cave. The only light in the cave allowing me to see comes from the glowing green eggs over 2 feet in diameter attached in clusters along the wall. The cave opens up into a massive underground basin with rock pillars holding it together. As I look down, my eyes hover over hundreds of metal heads, patrolling around their home. Pits full of a dark liquid give out huge clouds of purple vapor that slithers around in the air. My vision starts to blur, I fall to the ground, gasping for oxygen. My body starts to feel numb and I'm on my knees. I can barely see, or think, what's going on? Visions that remind me of hate and fear flash before my eyes, a powerful sensation surges through me, I am lifted into the air by an unknown force, and my body feels completely numb. My vision is severely contorted, and I fall back to my feet. It feels as if someone stole my soul from me. All I feel is darkness and hatred. Then I see it. On the other side of the basin, a massive Metal Head over 30 feet in size staring right at me. I start to run forward, unconsciously, I sprint as fast as I can straight at the Metal Head. With every breath, it feels like I am reborn, full on sprinting does not fatigue me in the slightest. I can see the floor flying beneath my feet as I cover ground at an extraordinary speed. I leap high into the air, higher than I ever thought possible, my body feels like it was shot out of a slingshot. When I finally land, plant my fist into the earth. All the power I felt before rushes out of me with one massive surge. A huge shockwave massacres any metal head standing withing 60 yards of myself. I'm on one knee, I start to see color again, and the claws fade back into soft fingers. I regain control of my body, but only for a moment. The purple vapor in the air all starts to flow straight to me, and into my mouth and nose. My next breathe hurts as if someone was putting a red hot metal rod down my throat. At that moment I feel an uncontrollable relapse as I am thrown back into the body of a demon. Jets of purple lightening shoot out around me in every way. I feel my entire being and consciousness is lost in a furious anger that overtakes me as I stare straight into the eyes of a Metal Head King.

"AAHHHHH!" I scream as I open my eyes and reality sets in.

"What's going on?!" Kesh falls from his bed and looks my way.

"Nothing, just a bad dream, Sorry," I tell him and lay my head back down. There are a few other people that are part of the underground looking my way from their beds too. I look at the clock, 3:13. I feel so bad. I didn't mean to wake them. Kesh crawls back into his bed, and it isn't long before everyone is asleep again. I can hear all of their heavy breaths. Why did I have that dream? It felt so real, I wonder if that's the way Kesh feels when he transforms… but he has control of his body, something doesn't feel right. I feel different. That powerful feeling I felt when I transformed in my dream… I've felt it before. I felt it when Kesh struck my arm in the prison. Why did this dream feel so real? Images of the Metal Head King in my dream flash before my eyes as I fall asleep.

"Oliver, may I speak with you?" I ask her. She was sitting at her table looking at maps and countless other documents.

"Of course Roy what is it?" her face lit up with a smile as she responded.

"I think you should keep an eye on Kesh," I told her.

"Keep an eye on him. What do you mean by that?" Her smile faded and she looked at him. He was sitting at a card table with three other guys. He was getting along good.

"Praxis was doing experiments on him, experiments with Dark Eco, and he survived." I said quietly so no one would hear.

"Really… that's very interesting. No one has ever discovered the effects of Dark Eco on a human. He looks normal to me." she said to me.

"He looks normal now, but I saw him do some pretty unreal things to get us out of prison. Just keep an eye on him. I also wanted to ask if I could speak with Dexter."

"Well thanks for letting me know. I'll be sure to be careful around him," she thanked me "I would let you but Dexter said he wouldn't be at HQ all today. Yesterday night I was on with him for most of the night though. We are making progress now that we have contact with each other. Dexter gave you a mission important to sector 5." She looked at me and hesitated.

"Do you know the details?" I asked.

"Praxis doesn't have enough power or resources to defend the city from the Metal Heads Roy," Oliver told me. "All the Green Eco mines on the outskirts of Sector 5 have been overrun by Metal Heads, which means our friends in sector 5 have no power, they don't have any Green Eco to fuel their cars, and they have no running water." Oliver shakes her head "they are in worse condition then us."

"They are in bad condition, it wasn't like that when I was there a few weeks ago." I said.

"Well, things are not going to stay that way. Dexter told me to send you and another underground member of my choosing to the Green Eco mines outside the city. You will meet up with two people from Sector 5 at the first pumping station, the four of you must cleanse all five stations from all the Metal Heads there, and get sector 5 back into running condition," Oliver's brown eye's look at me with all seriousness. This is going to be dangerous, I tell myself.

"Who's my partner?" I ask Oliver.

"Lance!" Oliver yells at the table Kesh is sitting at. A Skinny bleach blonde man stood up from the table. You could tell he was over 20 years of age but he only had enough facial hair to muster a patch of stubble on his chin. With a cigarette in his hand, he gets up and walks over to Oliver. "Lance this is Roy," Lance and I shake hands. "Roy is going to be your partner when you go to the Green Eco mines," she tells him. Then she looks at me "All of you were chosen for a reason for this mission, Lance is an amazing sniper, and I know that first hand. He will be perfect cover fire for you. The Mechanic Alice from sector 5 will be there to fix any damage done to the Mines." Oliver explains "Roy, you and Cairn will be Alice's body guard, protect her with your life."

"I never fail Oliver; you know that, consider your 5 green Eco Mines already back online!" Lance said in a scraggly voice.

"Dexter told me, to tell you two to meet the rest of the team at the entrance of closest mine at twelve O' clock. You only have a few hours so get moving." Oliver said her final words to us and returned her attention to the Documents on her desk.


End file.
